Harry Potter and the Laugh of Fate
by sjking2
Summary: My First Fic so go easy :-) / Harry is just your average wizard...isn't he? Follow him as he discovers who he really is and just how he has got to where he is. Harry/Daphne/Tracey pairing. Dumbles and Weasley and Hermione bashing. Rated M for language and potential lemon scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter is not your average wizard. Oh no. He is the greatest wizard of the century, an icon in the wizarding world. Voldemort was nothing but a memory in most peoples minds, after that fateful night in Godrics Hollow. All he remembers though, and what he is remembering now as we join him, is a blinding flash of green, a piercing scream and an evil laugh filling the room.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

There were beads of sweat rolling down Harry's forehead as he calmed himself down. Swinging his legs off the bed, the Boy-who-lived stealthily left the confines of his dormitory, hidden under his cloak of invisibility.

Outside in the darkness the wind cooled his skin, as he skirted the black lake, looking over the still water, to the place that had become his home over the years. Dumbeldore seemed to have overlooked that though, and still insisted on putting him with those dirtbags, the Dursleys. If ever there was an example of bad muggles, they were that.

But as Harry was lost in thought, he failed to notice the shadows behind him. One large, tall and broad, one small and feminine. Despite their proximity to Harry, he still failed to see them, that is, until the larger of the two leapt upon him, pinning him to the ground with his weight. Harry glimpsed a girl he vaguely recognised before darkness took over his vision and they simply popped away.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-


	2. Chapter 2

(This is a little update. Sorry for the wait but kinda ran out of time recently cos exams :-(. Thanks to those who are following and have read my story, so thanks again and I hope you enjoy!)

As he came to, Harry's eyes gradually adjusted to his surroundings. Lifting his head, he let a moan escape his lips as pain shot through his body. Hearing footsteps, Harry closed his eyes and forced his breathing into a more regular pattern, faking sleep. A booming voice shock him from his stupor, "Lord Potter, don't put me through the embarassment of pretending not to know you are."

Harry kept his eyes firmly shut and kept stock still aware of how close he was to this man. *Lord? Who is he calling lord?*

"Harry, open your eyes and take this potion" a sweeter, female voice called. Harry begrudgingly opened his eyes and saw a girl about his age standing at the end of his bed, looking happily towards him. As he began thinking properly, the memory of last night came back and Harry backed up to the back of the bed, eyes wide and alert. Thoroughly scanning the man and girl, and assessing his surroundings. "What do you want? Who are you?" The man handed him a potion and said in his booming voice, "Drink and heal yourself my Lord, you need sleep. All your questions will be answered when you awake." Placing the potion on the side the man placed a comforting hand on the girls shoulder before striding from the room. As Harry carefully regarded the potion, the blonde came and sat by his side, watching.

He was quite handsome, and if the stories were anything to go by, the bravest person in the year, maybe the school. But he was so skinny. How could the Golden boy of Gryffindor and the boy who lived be so malnourished?

Coming to the conclusion that the potion seemed safe, Harry drank it all in one, and immediately felt the effects of it. Slumping back onto his pillows he looked over to see the stunning blonde take his hand. As he drifted into sleep, he realised just how he recognised. She is a Slytherin. What am I doing here with a Slytherin?

Falling into the darkness of sleep, Harry's worrys soon left and he slept for what seemed like an age, the blonde forever by his side.

(Thats it for this chapter, sorry for the short chapters but i dont really have much time right now! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks again for all the followers - 16 after one chapter on my first fic! See ya soon!)


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own harry potter no matter how much i would like to.

Hope enjoy this update :-)

When the boy who lived awoke, he felt incredible. Better than he ever knew was possible. As his mind cleared, he looked down at himself and stifled a yell of surprise. He had changed. A lot. His torso was tight and muscled, his legs and arms toned and solid. He was extremely happy to notice his scars from the hell that was the Dursleys had all dissapeared. He was ecstatic to notice that a certain private part of his male anatomy seemed to have significantly increased in size. He grinned to himself. This wasn't a bad change.

The boy-who-lived was drawn from his ecstatic stupor by a rather surprising snort. The reason for the surprise being that for such a masculine noise, the last thing Harry expected to see was the very same mind-bogglingly beautiful blonde who he had noticed when he fell asleep. The girl was relaxed in a chair, a calm expression on her face as she dozed, free from the worries that life carries. He was shocked to say the least to see that she was still there but began to mull things over and realised what an unusual and unpredictable situation he was in.

After being forcefully kidnapped, the general practice is normally some kind of unpleasant chat, maybe with a bit of torture thrown in. With death eaters running around, who knows what his fate could have been. But for some reason his captors had not only left him in peace, but put him in a comfortable bed with a beautiful girl watching over him while he slept. Harry Potter realised his luck and looked over at the girl in question. He recognised her and knew she was from Slytherin but he knew little about her. Due to her attractive appearance there had been a few whispered conversations in the dorm room fantasizing exactly what treasures lay beneath those green embroidered robes. Of course these conversations only took place when Ron was completely out of the way and unable to provide his own enlightening opinion of her and slytherin as a whole. ("What a slimy slut, thinking herself royalty because of her goodlooks and blood. Shes probably in bed with Malfoy every night trying to get into the death eater good books, typical slytherin" was one of Rons rants which he remembered particularly well.)

All the same Harry wanted answers and so shook awake the girl from her slumber.

"Who are you and why did you kidnap me?" Harry asked accusingly.

"I am Daphne Greengrass, my lord. I hope you are feeling better after your recovery, I apolagise for the abrupt nature of your extraction but we felt we had no choice."

"No choice? What do you mean no choice? And why are you calling me my lord? I am not a lord."

"Lord Potter, might I suggest you come with me and allow the council to explain your situation?" Asked a deep male voice belonging to Lord Greengrass from the door.

"What council do you speak of?" Harry questioned suspiciously, realising his previous carlessness. *I really must remember Moody's motto, Constant Vigilance!*

"This council has nothing to do with the Lord Voldemort my Lord, nor to do with the old man Dumbledore, although they do fight for similar ideals to that so called 'Light Lord'"

"You had better not be misleading me sir for I am not one to take such a thing lying down" Harry threatened as he doubtfully lifted himself from the bed and strode towards the exit, following the Lord Greengrass, Daphne right on his tail.

*No death eater would call Voldemort by his name so I'm probably safe, maybe I'll even find some help in defeating him here* Harry mentally reasurred himself as he followed the imposing man to meet with this 'council'.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

There ya have it finally an update i might get another up soon yay! :-) Anyhow Toodles!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry I kinda had some problems but Im back for more yay! Enjoy!

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Harry followed Lord Greengrass through the biggest house he'd ever seen, with doorways fit for giants and rooms fit for Kings, Harry gazed around at the splendour. As he looked about, he caught sight of Daphne's eye, and she gave a small reassuring wasn't sure why, but for some reason he trusted her, and he always went with his gut feeling. So he replied with a quick nod, and turned to Lord Greengrass, who had halted before a set of doors greater than the doors to the Great Hall.

Raising his large fist to the door, he knocked and stepped back, glancing briefly at Harry, who stood confused.

"Whatever you do my Lord, do not stare."

"At what?"Harry inquired, forgetting the 'my Lord' bit in his curiosity.

"All of it." Was the simple answer.

And so the doors swung open revealing a most grand hall, and Harry stared, and stared, and stared. This place was huge, unfathomable. But it was less the size than the inhabitants which caught Harry's attention. Sitting at a table at the very end of the Hall, were the most unlikely group of people imaginable. An armour clad Dwarf, with rippling muslce bulging from his short body; a tall, bearded man with the most outrageous robe fashion; a dark knight, with a huge sword hanging from his side; and a goblin of gringotts, but in the most elaborate robes money can buy. And surrounding them all were a dozen guards, standing tall and proud, adorned with weapons.

"Kneel before the council!"

Daphne and Lord Greengrass knelt, and Harry followed, what was going on?

"Lord Greengrass, thank you for your time, you may go." Said the old man.

As the man stood to leave, he gave Harry a sly nod of reassurance, before striding back through the doors, which slammed shut behind him.

Harry was beginning to panic, maybe he wasn't as safe as he thought, what was going to happen? Was Dumbledore on his way to save the day? Had anyone even noticed he was missing?

"Dumbledore is irrelevant here, Lord Potter" said the goblin, fixing him with an icy gaze.

"The only matter of importance here is you and your soulmate here's training."

As Harry heard this, he couldn't breath. Looking sideways, Daphne looked just as calm as always. *So she already knew we were... Wait, why should I believe them? They kindnapped me! Why am I kneeling before some petty child kidnappers?*

"Harry, whilst we appreciate that our methods were not ideal, we simy needed to save you as soon as possible." Said the dwarf." Although, it is true that Daphne and you are destined to be together by powers out of even our control."

"We are the council of magic, as were all our ancestors before us, I am Marcus, the Warlock; there is Ragnock, king of goblins and head of gringotts; Aaron, king of men; and Gnarock, Dwarf chief. But we are missing one. Our leader. She was slain when she was protecting her child in her own home, by Tom Riddle." The old man exlained.

"That child," the goblin continued, "was you."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Thank you to everyone who has read, and reviewed, apologies for such a slow update, I'm just dumb. Anyhow, toodles!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey There guys, I'm really sorry, no excuses I'm just rubbish! Forgive me hopefully!

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Lord Harry Evans-Black-Emrys-Potter stood in the gateway of Greengrass manor with an air of confidence. His strong, broad stance displayed his powerful frame, with rippling muscles showing through the tight black shirt he wore under a heavy red coat which reached the ground. The young man's face was unblemished and intelligent, the defined cheek bones chiseled jawline less prominent than the bright, fiery eyes which danced with a certain life which is only found in the most curious of men. In his hand he held a fantastic white wand, laced with dark crimson and bright emerald, with a handle of the purest and deepest black. The man emanated power, and to any onlooker would appear to be surrounded by a swirling, pulsing black and white aura.

As this figure of raw magical power stood, preparing himself for his future, another person walked to his side. This however, was a female figure, one of pure beauty, but dangerous power. Her body was of a goddess, with shapely, full breasts and butt, and a captivating face. Her wand was one of dark greens, blues and reds, seemingly alive, swirling together all the time. Her body was wrapped in an elegant, tight dress, of dark crimson the colour of the man's coat, draped with a deep black fur coat. Her aura was one of grey, transparent and shimmering as though it were liquid, and she too clearly displayed pure power.

"Ready?" the man asked, without looking away from the horizon.

"Always." was her reply.

The couple linked arms and walked through the gates, and as they closed behind them, they both knew of what they needed to achieve, and knew the pressure on their shoulders.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

As the sun rose over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, none of its staff, nor any of the wizarding world could have guessed what was to come, as no one could possibly have noticed Harry Potter's dissapearance, since he had only been missing for 6 hours! But in such a short time, there no longer was a Harry Potter or Daphne Greengrass. Oh no. They had been lost to the world. The returning couple was Lord Harry Evans-Black-Emrys-Potter, with his soulbound and wife, Lady Daphne Greengrass-Slytherin-Griffindor-Potter.

The wizarding world would never know what hit them.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I've been trying to keep this story as grammatically correct as possible (I'm British so thats how I'm working) so sorry about any mistakes I made! I will try to update sooner this time so hopefully I'll see you all soon! Toodles!


	6. Chapter 6

Heyo here's the next one yay! Hopefully a lot of your questions about Harry will be answered here, and in the next few chapters.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

As the Hogwarts students lined the tables of the Great Hall for breakfast, all seemed a normal morning for most. However for 4 certain Griffindors it most certainly wasn't a simple morning.

A bushy haired brunette sat with two fiery redheads, each discussing their missing target, Harry. The word Target is suitable because not a single one of the trio considered Harry their friend. Each one had their own selfish goals in mind for the boy who they had so easily manipulated and stolen from in the previous 4 years.

For Hermione Granger, all that was in her mind was the fame and leverage she could claim in the wizarding world to gain all the political power she thought a person with such unlimited intelligence as herself deserved, using her friendship with the `Boy-who-lived`.

For Ronald Weasley, his mind was focused purely on the `stacks and stacks of moolah and bitches` which he had convinced himself he would gain from Potter.

Finally, Ginerva Weasley was lost in blinkered lust towards Harry, desiring him, his power, money and children, and was simply waiting for her opportunity to claim him for herself.

This trio's hopes laid in a plan masterminded by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore, which focused on forcing themselves on him when he was weak from his `unfortunate` childhood, and through combination of love and loyalty potions and obliviations, get him completely under their control, all the while stealing from his considerable funds, and setting an illegal marriage contract between Ginny and the Potter boy.

However, Harry's absence surprised them, as this morning was set to be the first day they would be using love potions on Harry to ensure his and Ginny's relationship this year. They had all been very careful to keep any girls away from him, and so were anticipating this day greatly. So they weren't very happy about his disappearance!

What they didn't expect however, was the man who had just appeared in the Gryffindor boys 5th year dormitory, one Harry Evans, who was back, with a vengeance.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-  
*10 minutes earlier, in the Entrance Hall*

"Harry, you can't just walk into breakfast like this!" cried Daphne, pulling him back. "Remember what Sirius told us!"

"Love I know but I need to show those traitors what they really mean to me!" Replied the determined man, who shook off her hand and began to stride towards the Great Hall. But again, Daphne ran to him and planted a hand on his chest. With fire in her eyes, she locked with his. "Stop." Was all that was needed to be said to get his attention.  
"Listen and think Harry! You're ignoring all your training! Going in there now looking like this, everything would be ruined! It's bad enough that you wouldn't change our appearance before we arrived. We have to be inconspicuous until the opportunity presents itself!"

With a sigh, Harry nodded and moved away from the door, and with a tender kiss to Daphne's forehead, he stepped back and disappeared without a sound.

Shaking her head with a concerned expression on her face, the widely accepted `Fittest Chick in Hogwarts` strode down to the dungeons to prepare herself for dinner.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-  
*Back in the Great Hall*

The fourth Gryffindor who was concerned about Harry's absence was also carefully considering his options, however for a completely different reason. Neville Longbottom, a certain weak minded Gryffindor, was going through a realization about his position in society, and his position in his school friends. This was leading to some intersting thoughts revolving around a certain raven-haired boy.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

*Gryffindor boy's 5th year dormitory*

As Harry Evans gazed into the mirror, he gave a deep sigh, and finally relaxed. It had been a long and hard year for Harry, although it was only really one night. He had only been able to take a few hours break in between his training which had stretched daily from 6 till 11. Exhaustion however, was not a problem. Not with the abilities which he had unlocked during this time. Harry Evans was no longer worried about Malfoy or even Voldemort. They were just distractions which were easily dealt with, if one spared the time to actually consider them. No, all that Harry was considering now, was how to exact his vengeance on the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts, a certain fiery red haired bitch, and a trio of weakminded fools who had used him since day 1. And he wasn't going to stop until they screamed for mercy from the fiery pits of hell...

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Thank you so much everyone its amazing my first fic has got any attention! Sorry for the wait, no excuses this time im just rubbish! Toodles!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi hopefully you guys are enjoying my story! I know that Harry has changed a lot in what seems to be a short time, but i dont want to focus too much on his training. That said, there will still be a chaper explaining his abilities at some point so it might make a bit more sense! Anywho, enjoy!

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Having cast a powerful glamour over her robes and wand, and changing her features to fit those of a 15 year old girl, Daphne Evans was hurrying back to the Great Hall, her mind racing. Whilst she deeply loved her husband and found his company fantastic and exciting, she had greatly missed her first and greatest friend Tracey Davis. However, Daphne knew she could not allow her deep longing to tell her friend all about the last year with Harry to overcome her, since to the rest of the world, she had only been missing one night.

Walking briskly through the front doors, only two people in the hall noticed her appearance. The first of course was Tracey, who was concerned as to the whereabouts of her best friend. The second was as predictable, but far less welcome, Draco Malfoy was following her with a look of desire and hunger which threatened to make her vomit. Daphne wasn't aftaid of Draco, but simply couldn't bear to go within fifty yards of such scum. Assuming her icy persona, the queen of slytherin shook off these thoughts, and strode towards her waiting friend, ready for the coming barrage of questions.

"Daphne Greengrass!" Exclamed Tracey, "where on earth have you been! I looked all over for you, the library, common room, even the Lake! What happened?!"

Daphne sat across from her friend before answering," I went to the room of requirement of course! I was fed up and needed somewhere to vent!" Concocting a lie in her head she continued, "I just felt so angry with Malfoy and this wretched place , I needed to let it all out! I was exhausted when I was done so a bed appeared under me and I fell asleep! I'm sorry Trace but I just had to go!"

With a look of understanding frustration Tracey nodded and pushed a plate towards her friend. " Eat up then, before we have to go!"

As Daphne dug into her meal, (she was still starving) a familiar figure appeared in the Doorway, standing conidently,but much smaller than she had got used to. Suppresing the urge to smile at him, Daphne maintained an indifferent expression and watched on as she ate, considering the events in the near future.

Both Harry and Daphne had agreed on the likely possibilities when they returned to Hogwarts, and had decided on how to deal with all the eventualities. However, they could not be sure of when these occurences would take place, so would remain on the lookout at all times for when they needed to act.

Watching her secret husband take a seat carefully out the corner of her eye, she senses his discomfort of being near his former friends through their bond. She felt incredibly useless unable to act to help, but had to stick to their plans, so held firm and returned to her meal, keeping an eye on the Gryffindors at all times.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

*Harrys POV*

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and across from Ron and Ginny, Harry could hardly contain the urge to lunge over and throttle the three of them there and then. However, he controlled himself since such recklessness could ruin the plans which he and his wife had so carefully created. After glancing over at Daphne, who was engaged in quiet conversation with a pretty brown haired girl next to her, Harry investigated his food, and was outraged to see that there was already a love potion in his pumpkin juice! He had expected something like this, but not so soon! He was only meant to be 15 for Merlin's sake! Didn't the fools know that any normal child could die from such a powerful potion!

His anger was pacified however when he felt Daphne's calming presence through their bond, and following the plans, Harry simply wandlessly changed the poisened juice for some safe juice, and took a large gulp, quenching his desperate thirst and hiding his utter anger. Finishing his breakfast Harry exchanged some strained words with the traitors before excusing himself and leaving for the RoR. Via the bond, he indicated for Daphne to follow and asked her to bring along Tracey since she was the only person in Hogwarts that they felt they could trust apart from each other.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

*Daphne's POV

Recieving Harry's prompt, Daphne finished off her breakfast and tugged on Tracey's sleeve. " Come on, I'll take you to the Room and explain everything." Daphne knew her friend could tell something was wrong, but also appreciated that Tracey hadn't pressured any information from her. She was certain that Tracey was trust worthy.

With a puzzled look but no argument, Tracey got up and followed Daphne to the RoR, eager to know exactly what was wrong with her best friend.

Arriving at the correct stretch of corridor, Daphne conjured up the door by pacing, but stopped Tracey before she entered. "Please," Daphne pleaded, staring into Tracey's eyes. "I trust you with my life, and you know that, but I have to ask you to take an unbreakable vow not to reveal anything you find out in here Trace. I'm serious."

Confused, but still competely trusting her friend, Tracey hesitantly took the necessary vow, and Daphne smiled excitedly at her.

" Thank you! I promise it will be worth it!"

And without further explanation, Daphne lead her into the room where she was greeted by the most unusual sight.

" Hello love, whos this stunning lady you have brought with you?" Asked Harry Potter, Golden boy of Gryffindor, and apparently the reason for Daphne's sudden dissapearance. Overwhelmed, Tracey slumed to the floor only to be caught by Harry himself.

" Bollocks"

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

There you go, double update! Yay! Hope you enjoy and thanks for all comments and follows! Toodles!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there its me again. I'm so sorry for being useless, I will try to be more reliable! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, I'm loving writing! Here we go!

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Gently, Harry rested Tracey's petite frame on a sofa as if she weighed nothing, and sat lightly on an armchair which the room provided opposite. Sharing a look with his love, they both suppressed the urge to burst into laughter, and Daphne slumped into her husband's comfortable lap, waiting for her friend to awake. As they waited, Harry notice that while Daphne had told him all about Tracey, he had never imagined her to be quite so, well, angelic. Whilst he was confident that none could rival his wife's beauty and body, her best friend certainly came close, and he was surprised he had not seen her before. Stopping himself from staring for too long, instead he focussed on the other beacon of magnificence currently sitting in his lap.

As the couple became occupied in a rather heated session, Tracey began to stir, and Harry quickly remembered who was in the room with them, and what they needed to do. Leaping up, Harry and Daphne looked over Tracey and as she woke Daphne spoke to her, making sure she was all good before revealing anything else too shocking to her.

Tracey looked up from her best friend and saw the cause of all the commotion. Harry bloody Potter. She eyed him suspiciously as he stood off to the side, and to her surprise noticed that something seemed...off. Sure, he looked the same but other than the obvious closeness to Daphne, she could tell something had changed in the Golden boy of Hogwarts, and she couldn't help the strange feeling of attraction she had to this boy who before today she had never even regarded as anything more than the Boy-Who-Lived. Ignoring the feeling as a simple affect of her faintness, Tracey launched into questions,

"Daphne, tell me what you are doing with Potter right this instant!" She demanded angrily

"Look Trace, we will explain everything, but it's easier if we start from the beginning." Daphne replied apologetically. Receiving an angry glare from Tracey but silence, she took the initiative.

" You see Trace, as you know, my family have long said that they were neutral, however, in fact, the Greengrass line has been in service to a secret organization whose aim is to eradicate Dark magic from our world. This organisation is lead by four kings of their races, descendents of the ancients, who were the first and last beings to control magic's very existence. They were led by a single witch, who came from a long line of muggles, a descendent of the Queen of the ancients, Eve. However, their leader was murdered in her own home in order to protect her child, the first male in her family line since time began. That woman was Lily Evans Potter, and that child is was Harry Potter, or now Lord Evans-Black-Emrys-Potter."

Tracey was wide eyed at these revelations, all her knowledge about the Greengrass family had been wrong, they were apparently in service of some godlike council, and were led by the Harry Potter's own mother?!

Harry stepped forward and continued the tale while Daphne took a seat, " The Council, as they are known, realised that their leader's heir, me, would be in danger, however, no matter how hard they looked, they could not find me. This is because of the Blood Wards placed upon my living space when I was a child by none other than Albus Dumbldore. Therefore, it was decided that when the perfect opportunity arose, Daphne would speak to me and persuade me to meet with the council. This plan was however broken when it became clear that Voldemort was close to returning, and more extreme action was required. Therefore, in the night, Daphne and her father captured me and took me with them into a time eclipse, where no matter how long you stay there, you would reappear in the real world and without having aged, seconds later, yet with full memory of the events in the eclipse, and the physical benefits due to any exercise during the time. After meeting with the council, it was soon explained that Daphne and I are soulbound" This news earnt a small gasp from Tracey, who had so far been impressively calm.

" We were to be the next generation of The Council, since none of the members had their own heirs. The next generation was to be lead by us together, and needed to fight the darkness which threatens our world, as well as removing corruption from our government. This is because after my mother's passing, The Council became inactive without a leader, and fell into the shadows, weak and limited. Daphne and I were tasked with rebooting The Council, to be as strong and important as it was before Voldemort's downfall."

Daphne again took over, and Harry remained standing, calmly watching Tracey.

" In order to do this, we needed the best training available, and so The Council themselves trained us, in both conventional and non-conventional forms of combat, Battle tactics, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, and Politics. Combat training was with Aaron, King of Men, who was the only muggle to master the art of harnessing the magic around us to become stronger. Whilst not magical himself, magic gave him a sixth sense and superhuman strength and speed, which allowed him to defeat any opponent who stood in his way. Magical combat, Transfiguration and Charms were taught by Marcus the warlock, who had been apprenticed by Merlin himself, and was a pioneer in the invention of wands to focus magical power in weaker magicals. Gnarock taught Battle tactics and Potions, as the Dwarves have a long history of powerful armies, and incredible alchemists, before the great wars all but destroyed their empire. Finally, Ragnock taught Politics and History of Magic. As King of Goblins and head of Gringotts, Ragnock specialised in political tactics and the Goblin history."

Daphne paused for a break and Tracey took a long gulp from a glass of firewhisky which appeared on a table in front of her.

Harry continued," Overall, our training took 3 years, and over that time we completed our soulbond, and visited Gringotts. There we found our true heritage, and claimed the Lord and ladyships that we had claim to. We returned from the time eclipse only a few seconds after entering, and are now waiting to make our first move to reestablish The Council in order to combat the Dark."

Silence echoed through the room as the couple anxiously waited for Tracey to speak. It was a risky move to take, and neither of them wanted to have to obliviate Tracey. However, luckily, she soon roused herself to ask the question at the front of her mind,

" Why are you telling _me_ this?"

" Because, " Harry replied," Any friend of Daphne's is a friend of mine, and since I have very few friends right now, you are one of a few who we can trust. Also, any woman who can rival Daphne's beauty is a respectable and impressive woman to me, and they deserve my entire attention." He smoothly published put in.

Feeling a bludh rise up her cheeks, Harry pushed on,

" Daphne has told me about certain activities the two of you have, ...enjoyed before, and she has complete trust in you, so I thought it best to bite the bullet and speak to you sooner rather than later."

Tracey was shocked by what Harry knew about her and Daphne's secret relationship. They had been experimenting with lesbian sex for about a year now, and they were intimate lovers, but had sworn not to reveal their secret to a soul. Considering what she had heard however, Tracey was not hurt by what Daphne did, as she was only trying to connect with this man in front of her, and in a soulbond, Any secrets make the bond weak and fragile. However, Tracey came to the sudden realisation, Daphne had gone without any contact with anyone other than Harry for 3 years, and looking up, saw a deep, hungry lust beneath her icy eyes. Forgetting about Harry's presence, Tracey eyed Daphne's body and saw through the glamour, and boy was she jealous! Daphne's tits were easily the size of a melon each, and her elegant slim waist contrasted with her wide, large, firm bum. Biting her lip, Tracey stood and walked over to Daphne as she watched her come, the list beginning to take over her mind. Falling onto her lovers new body Tracey locked her lips in a passionate embrace and the pair lost themselves as their hands roamed each other's body.

A very shocked Harry Potter slowly edged out of the room, leaving the girls to enjoy themselves while he prepared for the day ahead.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Thank you for reading, I know it seems a bit smutty, but I can't work out how to introduce Tracey, and I thought a little bit of fun wouldn't hurt anyone. I hope you enjoyed and will try to update soon! Toodles!


End file.
